


"Get It Hot"

by queer_consultant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (as masturbation), (implied) - Freeform, (low-key but still there), Accents, BTW THE TAGS ARE IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bored Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Cameras, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, F/M, Horny Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Possessive Castiel, Spanish Kink, Top Castiel, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_consultant/pseuds/queer_consultant
Summary: Dean hasn't got anything to do, and porn seems to be the solution. He finds himself trying out an anonymous sex-cam, and gets a little too invested for Castiel's liking.





	"Get It Hot"

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a shorter piece, since my usual stuff is 9,000+ words, so I aimed for under 4,500. Hope you like it!

Dean was frustrated.

It was 8:32 p. m., and he was sitting alone in his bedroom at the bunker, bored out of his mind.

Today had been pretty slow - an easy hunt, just a few vampires flying solo in Beloit, which was pretty damn close to Lebanon, not even an hour’s drive away. He and Sam had ganked the bastards within the span of a few hours, since the vamps had left a handy little blood trail, only feeding off of the people that lived in a five-mile radius of the house they were shacking up in.

Since their return to the bunker, Sam and Dean hadn’t done much - Sam was being nerdy, reading old books for fun, his rationale being that they were “literally sitting in a gold mine of information, hundreds of years of lore” and “that it would be wrong to let all of that go to waste.”

Dean wasn’t all that enthusiastic about it, so he headed off to his room and tried to call Cas, only to get his voicemail again. He had tried phoning the angel earlier, and it rang a few times before playing Cas’s pre-recorded message of, “This is my voicemail. Make your voice … a mail.”

He rolled his eyes, uttering a quick, “Yeah, it’s me, Cas. Again. Just wanted to talk to you.” He hung up and tried to figure out some other way to occupy himself.

He had already cleaned all of the weapons he could find, and he didn’t want to listen to music - he wasn’t really feeling it, which seriously sucked out loud, because he almost always felt like rocking out to AC/DC, Zeppelin, or Metallica, but of course, he didn’t today.. 

Dr. Sexy, M. D. wasn’t airing on TV, and he couldn’t find the original series on Netflix, so he decided to surf the internet for something to do. 

Pulling the laptop up onto his lap, Dean punched in his password and stared idly at the desktop for a moment, not quite sure what he should do, before double-clicking on his web browser’s icon. He went for the little organized folder for the bookmarks he kept on his laptop, and it expanded to show his sub-folders. Right below the one titled “lore” sat the looming possibility of the next one, labeled “alone time,” which Sam knew to keep away from, having learned the hard way a couple of years ago when he first found Dean’s preferred hentai website.

Dean snorted a little at the memory, and the sub-folder expanded, listing off his saved web-links. It was like a buffet, but porn, in his opinion.

His cursor hovered over his bookmark for his favorite non-specific porn site, and he glanced hesitantly towards the drawer where he kept his skin-mags and other sexy stuff.

He had read every issue of Busty Asian Beauties from cover to cover, and he wasn’t about to go digging through the Men of Letters’ archives to find their old copies of Voluptuous Asian Lovelies. No, he wouldn’t - not when he had all the porn that the internet had to offer sitting right at his fingertips.

Dean clicked the bookmark’s link without a second thought and hummed as he waited for it to load, all sorts of obscene advertising GIFs littering the sides of the web-page coming up first. Once the thumbnails for the actual videos showed up, he began his quest for viewing material. Rather aimlessly, he skimmed through the listings, not looking for anything in particular. Of course, he was fully aware of what he wasn’t in the mood for, but that only limited his selection. 

He scrolled though his suggestions, found a new-ish upload from a couple weeks ago, and felt his dick give a hopeful little twitch.

It was a threesome, M/M/F - his typical preference - and the title was some bullshit line; like, “Jenny pays the Pizza Men,” really? Why would there be two people delivering one pizza?

Dean decided to watch it anyway. Fifteen seconds in, and he was already disappointed. It was dark, kind of pixelated, and the chick in the middle wasn’t really all that convincing. “Jenny” looked like she was fifty-something, but the pizza guys looked a hell of a lot younger. They had whipped out their cocks within the first forty seconds, and Jenny was switching between sucking them off. The moans were all right, and the guys groaning were both kind of hot, but the shooting was crappy. 

He figured he’d give it a few minutes; maybe the quality would improve - that happens sometimes, where the shot changes and it’s like a whole new video.

A full minute passed. Then thirty seconds more. 

Three minutes in, the video was the same - grainy, dimly lit, and all-around kind of shitty. He sighed. How was he even supposed to get off to this?

He paused the video, and in its place was an ad that read, “Bored, hot stuff? Try our new feature!”

Dean shrugged to himself. What did he have to lose?

He clicked the link, and found himself staring at a form to fill out for an anonymous porn cam. 

A banner across the top said, “Chat with horny strangers!”

Jesus, how desperate would Dean have to be to - oh, fuck it. Why the hell not?

He continued to read the page, and found that the form was for preferences.

The first option set to choose from was “Gender: Male | Female | Other | Random”.

Then, “Near You: 10 Miles | 20 Miles | 50 Miles | Random”.

He selected random for both, took a hesitant breath, and clicked “Chat now!”

Another ad - this time for a 3-D animated sex-simulation game - played while his video-chat loaded, and when the unrealistically-well-endowed troll came all over the back of the fairy he had been fucking, Dean’s memory was triggered.

He cursed, realizing just a little late that he hadn’t gotten his lube from the drawer, or even closed the goddamn door. Setting the laptop further down on the bed, he clambered off and pushed until it clicked shut, then yanked open the bottom drawer of his dresser to get out a bottle of K-Y. 

Glancing at the screen, he saw it was still loading, and took the extra time to strip off a few layers of clothing, leaving himself in only a thin black t-shirt, boxers, and jeans - unbuttoned and fly down for easy access - before opting to strip down to just his boxers. 

The door was shut, and it wasn’t like he took forever to get to dressed anyway, so it was fine.

He got the sheets over his spread legs, leaving the cool fabric to rest around his knees so that his thighs and everything above them would be left uncovered. The laptop sat with one of his calves on each side of it, and he got a minute to see himself as his designated stranger would, and surprisingly, the angle wasn’t unflattering. He ran a hand though his hair, making sure his bottle of lube was situated next to his left thigh on the bed. Finally sure he was ready, he grinned, an in anticipation, an excited little shiver made the hair on his arms stand up. 

The screen flickered black, and asked , “Naked yet?” like it was a prompt. “Meet your fuck buddy in: 3 … 2 … 1 …”

Feeling both anxious and exhilarated, Dean took a breath, and readied himself to greet the stranger. The word “female” flashed before his eyes, so naturally, his prepared words were, “Hiya, sweetheart!” 

He had caught the woman on his screen right in the middle of a solo act, or so it seemed. She couldn’t have been over thirty, but hell, she was pretty. 

She was curvy with that cute, soft little bit of give to her belly, and she was sitting in a position not unlike his own, propped up on a pile of pillows with her thighs spread wide and her hands busy between them. Brown hair spilled over her shoulders, down onto full breasts that bounced with every thrum of her hips, as she pushed her fingers deeper inside herself. Her eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open in the slightest as pleasant little noises trickled out of them.

She was wet, and Dean watched as she pressed a vibrator against her clit, making her keen like crazy. His dick twitched, and he ground the heel of his hand down, palming himself and staring intently as she pleasured herself. 

When her eyes finally opened, he saw they were blue, and even though they weren’t quite the right shade, fuck, did she look happy to see him. 

“Jesus, you’re sexy,” she said, purring out the last word and looking straight into the camera. “Let me see that fat cock, hot stuff.”

He licked his lips in anticipation, pouring some lube into his palm and freeing his hardening cock, curling his fingers around it and jacking it a few times to show her what she wanted to see.

“Mm, talk to me, pretty boy,” she moaned, tilting her head back and running her fingers over her swollen, dripping clit before dipping them back in. “Tell me what you - oh,yes, baby - what you want.”

She brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking on them and pushing the vibrator against herself again with a whine. “C’mon, honey, I wanna hear it,” she mumbled around her fingers before bringing them down to penetrate her body once more. 

Dean hummed appreciatively as he rocked his hips up, fucking his fist and murmuring, “Spread that pussy open, sweetheart. You’re lookin’ so beautiful.” 

That got a whimper out of her, and a soft cry of ”Oh, god! I’m - ”

And right as she came to the edge of her orgasm, it closed out with a new pop-up. Dean grunted, frustrated. What kind of a fucking cock-block pop-up comes up on a porn site?

He read it with an exasperated groan. 

”Oops! Your guest session expired! Log in for longer sessions - guest sessions last 5 minutes only!”

With his free hand, he clicked “Log In,” and he hastily typed in “76alapmI,” his go-to for porn log-ins. It was just his usual username “Impala67″ backwards, but it was usually surefire when it came to anonymity and availability. 

Once he was in, he chose “random” for both the preferences and this time, there wasn’t an ad - just the fleeting flicker of the word “male” across his screen.

A guy then, huh? 

Dean could work with that. 

He flicked his wrist a few times, biting back a groan as the screen faded to show his next porn-cam match.

It was a guy with dark black hair, golden-tanned skin, and a smooth expanse of chest and abdominal muscles, and Dean didn’t know where to look first. This was a sex cam, was he allowed to just stare at some guy’s dick?

Jesus, he kind of wanted to. It was thick, and the head was all swollen, and - yeah, okay, he wouldn’t mind having that thing in his mouth.

He looked up at the stranger’s face, and smiled, squeezing his cock. The man on his screen had a stellar body, but his face looked like it had been carved out of stone by God himself. He had sparkling brown eyes, warm and playful, set between layers of thick lashes, soft-looking lips that made Dean wonder what it’d be like to push his cock between them, and a jaw that was absolutely made for littering with kisses.

The stranger trailed his fingers up his dick, teasing the head and biting his lower lip a bit before purring, “Hello, handsome. I’m Alejandro, but you can call me Alex. Tell me, d’you got a name to go with that beautiful face?”

Oh, fuck. He had a fucking accent. A hot accent.

“I’m D - ” He cleared his throat. “Dean. Hi.”

Alex grinned. “Dean.”

The way his name rolled off of Alex’s tongue was sinful.

“Tell me, Dean, what do you like to do with that pretty cock? What do you like to see?”

Dean swallowed, making the muscles in his neck flex. 

“Touch yourself, cariño,” Alex prompted. “I’ll do it too, but let me talk.”

Acquiescently, Dean stroked his cock, letting Alex lead.

“Do you like it when men take control of you, Dean? Do you like it when there’s a big, fat dick in your mouth?”

Dean licked his lips and pressed them together, nodding, watching Alex grip his own dick, pumping his fist down again and again, already leaking. He tried to keep the same pace, and couldn’t help himself when his head fell back, lulling to the side as his lips parted to whimper out, “Ah, Alejandro.”

“Oh, eres tan hermosa, cariño,” Alex purred.

Dean groaned.

“D’you like when I speak Spanish for you, cariño?”

He nodded. It sounded so sexy. 

“You do.” Alex smiled, licking his lips and humming softly. 

“Tell me, are you gonna let me fuck your face,” Alex asked, “when you’re,” he grunted, “un chico malo?”

Dean’s hips thrust up shallowly and he whimpered out a soft, “Oh, god, yes.”

“Yeah, I bet you love it when that cute little mouth está jodido, eh, cariño?”

Dean moaned a little, nodding and watching Alex working his cock over, dripping pearls of pre-cum and twitching in his grasp. He looked close, like he was just moments from reaching the edge, the bliss of release already beginning to paint over his features, and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if he looked the same. He was nearing his own orgasm quickly, between watching Alex’s body, hearing his voice, and reveling in the touch of his own hand against the sensitive skin of his dick. 

Dean ran his thumb over the swell of the head of his cock, smearing his pre-release with another low moan, and right as Alex groaned, “I’m gonna come so hard for you, cariño,” the door creaked open, and Cas’s head peeked though it, making Dean yelp in surprise. He tried to angle the laptop to hide his now-leaking, fully-erect cock, and Alex groaned again.

“Hello, Dean,” the angel said in greeting, as if he was oblivious to what was going on. “You kept trying to contact me, did you need something?”

Dean was too close to coming to let go of himself, so he kept his hand where it was and tried to crouch his body so that he was in a position where he was mostly obscured from sight. 

“Mm, I came all over my chest for you, querido,” Alex purred, and Castiel’s face contorted in confusion. 

“Dean, who is that?” he asked, coming closer to the bed despite Dean’s wave of protest.

Something dark, powerful, stirred in Castiel’s stormy blue eyes, and Dean felt the heat of his stare spreading over his body, licking at his skin like flames. 

“Who is it, Dean?” he repeated in a low voice.

Dean struggled to find the right words, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. 

“It isn’t what it - Cas, I just - “

Castiel stalked closer to the bed, unaffected by Dean’s babbling and cautionary wave.

“Cas, don’t - “ 

Alex’s voice came up from the laptop’s speakers. “Dean, cielo, is everything -” Alex grunted. ”- all right? Who’re you talkin’ to?” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, putting his face right up next to Dean’s to look at the screen. 

“Who are you, and why are you talking to Dean?” he challenged.

Alex grinned, collecting the cum off of his chest and sucking it off his fingers. “I’m Alejandro, pretty boy. Are you Dean’s papi? What’s your name, baby? Maybe we can share tu hermosa putita. Contact me sometime, hot stuff.”

Dean made a strangled sound, somewhere between a squeak and a groan, and Castiel glanced at him for a second before returning his fierce glare at Alex.

“I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. I am not Dean’s father, and you have no right to refer to him in such derogatory ways.”

Alex licked his lips suggestively. 

“Possesive, eh? That’s hot. Only you can make him your boy-toy then, huh? Your pretty little mess of fuck-holes, is that what he is?”

“You will not disrespect him again,” Castiel snarled. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sexy, but you gotta tell me: is he yours?”

Castiel turned to Dean, threading his hands into his hair and and pulling him in, sealing their lips together without hesitation. He had learned well from the pizza man, he thought as he tried out deepening the kiss.

Alex hummed appreciatively, just watching. “That answers the question, then. Still, it’s kinda hot. DM me sometime if you want a little two-on-one action,” he said as Cas kissed Dean right up until he pulled away, panting. “Been nice meetin’ you, Dean and Castiel. I’m online as alejandro87, no spaces, if you ever wanna - “

Castiel slammed the laptop shut, pulling Dean in for another kiss.

“What was that for?” Dean asked breathlessly, finding that somehow, in the middle of it all, he had placed his free hand against Cas’s chest, curling his fingers around the angel’s blue tie, tugging Castiel nearer to press up against his nude body.

The right corner of Castiel’s mouth quirked up pleasantly, and he murmured, “You must know by now, Dean. But, please, tell me why you video-called a naked, highly aroused man.”

Dean frowned, forgetting the thrum of his now-stifled orgasm for a moment. “I don’t have to say it, do I?”

Castiel made a face, one that said, “tell-me-right-now-or-so-help-me-I-will-make-you-do-it,” but instead, he cradled Dean’s face with his right hand and said, “Indulge me.”

Dean rolled his eyes playfully. 

“i guess I was just … I don’t know, bored and horny? I mean, you didn’t pick up either time I called you, so …” He trailed off.

“Well, then, there’s only one issue that remains, it seems,” Castiel observed.

Dean smiled coyly. “Oh, and what is that?”

Castiel looked down at Dean’s other hand, still gripping his erection, and said, “You need to finish.”

Dean pulled on the angel’s tie, getting him to look back up at his face. “You gonna watch, Cas? Gonna watch me just like Alex did?” 

That got those pretty angel feathers ruffled, in the proverbial sense; Cas got a jealous glint in his eyes, and growled, “I can do much better than that man did just watching, Dean.”

He pushed the laptop down further on the bed, and moved to settle himself between Dean’s legs, swatting away his hand and replacing it with his own. He gave an experimental stroke, and another when he saw Dean’s head fall back, obviously pleased.

He peppered his lips against the sensitive skin, fascinated with the reaction that came from Dean as a result of each and every touch.

Castiel ran his tongue over every vein that adorned Dean’s beautiful cock, getting him to mutter and moan, “Jesus fucking Christ, Cas,” before letting him begin to penetrate his mouth, just tending to the swollen head at first. He dipped into the slit and licked Dean up and down before taking him in halfway, doing it just as abruptly as he had kissed him not even an hour ago.

Dean threaded his hands into Cas’s hair without another thought, running his hands through the soft locks as Castiel worked him over.

The feeling of bliss overtook Dean quickly as Cas sucked him off, and was obscenely accompanied by lewd, wet noises that sounded like they were straight from a porno, slurps and - oh, god, Castiel didn’t have a problem with taking him all the way in, like he didn’t have a fucking gag reflex at all. 

The angel looked up at him from beneath his thick lashes, almost appearing innocent, but acting far from it, and damn, did that get Dean off. He approached his orgasm at lightning speed, and it got to the point where Cas wasn’t even bobbing his head back and forth, it was just Dean fucking his throat and groaning until he pulled out enough that his release spilled down across Cas’s tongue, a string of curses leaving his mouth as he did so.

His eyes had been squeezed shut as he came, but he could feel it; Cas was staring at him, like he could see his soul, and he had no idea what Castiel saw.

Dean didn’t know how correct he was; Cas watched the Righteous Man’s soul shine brightly within him, and watched it pulsate before dimming, tired after the euphoric event. It was truly a stunning sight to behold, in his honest opinion.

He wouldn’t trade that moment for any other moment he had ever experienced before that, but now he knew exactly what he had to look forward to if this blossomed into something bigger.

For now though, he smiled at Dean, pressing a soft kiss on his lips after swallowing his cum and cleansing both of their bodies with his grace, and told him, “You should sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope that was all right. Ot was my last hurrah, I suppose, because I won't be online writing for quite a while since school will interfere with my writing (and vice versa), so I hope you liked this!
> 
> The title is from a song on AC/DC's album Highway to Hell, and I didn't mention it, but "Ramble On" (my previous, super-lengthy Destiel fic's title) is from Led Zeppelin's album, Led Zeppelin II.
> 
> Don't forget, Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
